A New Day, a New Beginning
by monani
Summary: Ryouko finds another...


A New Day, a New Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki or any of the universes; Pioneer and AIC do. Leon is mine and you may not use him in a story unless you ask.

AN: My story thing is three years after the OAV series. Tenchi has that ponytail like in Tenchi Forever.

Anyway, on with the show. 

For the last few months all Tenchi could think of was his lost space pirate. He couldn't really figure out why the woman he loved left. Was it because he wanted to go to college? Or was it because he had told her too late?

Ayeka tried her fair share of trying to advance on Tenchi, but she could never really get through to him. Oh how she tried! All attempts were futile I suppose. But since the princess had so much pride she couldn't let the devil woman win. No she couldn't! Not at all! 'I will win him,' Ayeka would say over and over. Amazingly she actually got through to him, somewhat.

"Lord Tenchi, why do you always think of that devil woman?" the conversation would always start this way; it was now tradition. But instead of the young prince answering, "Because I love her." It was, "I really don't know." With that he left the room.

One day Tenchi was out in the fields as usual. He didn't care that there was no Ryo-Ohki to feed. Somewhere deep inside of the boy, Tenchi knew Ryouko would be back. He just didn't know when. 

The farmer finally finished his work. As he was getting ready to leave a shadow fell upon him. Tenchi looked up into the sky. Right above him was Ryo-Ohki! Tenchi hurried to the house. Once he got there, he saw that Ryouko, Ryo-Ohki, and someone else were waiting for him.

"Tenchi," Ryouko said softly.

Tenchi couldn't believe it was her. Tenchi ran to Ryouko. He picked her up and hugged her tightly until she couldn't breathe.

"Ryouko, it's you. It's really you."

Ryouko just smiled sweetly. After a moment of silence Tenchi led the small group inside the house to the living room. Apparently the other members of the household noticed the big ship above their home. (^_~)

"Hi everyone," the pirate said softly. Everyone replied by giving Ryouko a bear hug, even Katsuhito. After they settled down, they went to the sofas.

Katsuhito said, "So tell us Ryouko, where have you been these last few months?"

"I've been all over the place. I don't really know where; just here and there."

"Who is this young man?" Ayeka said demurely. The man had somewhat tan skin, almond shaped eyes which were honey brown, short spiky hickory brown hair, was six feet two inches, looked like he was 27, and wore a tight shirt and a pair of jeans. He was also very muscular. 

"Yes, who," Tenchi said with a bit of jealously in his voice.

Ryouko noticed and grew quiet. She wanted to tell Tenchi about Leon in private but she would have to wait and give the others the half-truth. "This here," she slapped the man on the back, "is Leon Eros. He is the prince of Eronea. We've known each other for some time now. Washu introduced us when we were but wee babies."

Everyone was in shock now except for Washu and Grandfather. Who would've known that a prince and pirate knew each other and not killed the other? Ayeka was the first to come back to reality. "I thought Leon looked familiar. Father and King Eros had made wedding arrangements for us, but that was right before I left in search for Yosho."

"Yup. Leon told me about that. Seems like he only had good things to say about you. Like the time you wouldn't eat for a week because the food was, 'Horrible, undercooked food and not fit for a princess,'" Ryouko mocked.

When the princess heard that quote she blanched. Soon after though her stomach growled and she turned red. Sasami looked up and realized she forgot lunch. The little princess hurried to make it.

"So Leon how are you? What has Ryouko been saying about her dear old mom?" Washu asked.

"I'm quite fine. Ryouko has been telling nothing but good about you."

Washu didn't quite believe him. She looked at him suspiciously and asked, "She did, did she?"

Ryouko saw this and burst out laughing. "Of course Ma! What did you expect me to say? That you've been trying your best to make my life miserable?"

Before Washu could reply Sasami called everyone for lunch. Everyone sat down and began to eat. Since Leon had never tasted Sasami's cooking before he was surprised that a little girl could make such good food. He kept praising the princess when he tried something new. Also during the meal they all introduced themselves.

When they all finished Ryouko decided to clean up for them. Sasami told her she did not need to. Ryouko insisted but the princess won out in the end. The 'family' went to do their business. Mihoshi went on patrol, Washu to her lab, Ayeka to her room to read, and Katsuhito to the shrine. (Nobuyuki is at work. Sorry for not mentioning that earlier.)

That left Ryouko, Leon and Tenchi alone. Tenchi asked Ryouko and Leon little questions like where they met when she was gone and such. When Sasami finished with the dishes, Leon asked her if she would give him the grand tour of the Masaki house.

Tenchi stood up and asked, "Ryouko, would you like to take a walk with me?" 

"Okay." Tenchi and Ryouko linked arms and left to go outside. They walked over to and around the lake. On the other side of the lake the ex-couple stopped. Ryouko was the first to speak, "Tenchi, I have to tell you something." Tenchi nodded confirmation for Ryouko to keep speaking. "I didn't tell everyone the whole truth about Leon. He's actually my finance'. I wanted to tell you by myself."

Tenchi was shocked. How could she do this to him? He was loyal to her through the last few months. He didn't accept the advances from the princess or anyone else. 

Tenchi then noticed the engagement ring on her finger. It was three small bands intertwined with each other. The bands were gold, silver, and bronze. 

"Ryouko, how could you?" Tenchi looked like he was about to cry.

"People move on. I'm sorry you waited for me. And thinking that I still loved you. I do, but not in the way you wish. I'm sorry."

"Ryouko! I'm never going to love anyone else. You know that! Why didn't you tell me before that you already loved two men?! I can't forgive you for the pain you caused me."

"The pain **_I _**caused **_you_**! What about the pain **_you _**caused **_me_** huh?"

Tenchi hadn't realized that. "I'm sorry Ryouko. I know you're probably not going to forgive me but I understand." Tenchi started to leave but Ryouko stopped him. "I forgive you Tenchi. I have one question for you."

"What's your question?"

"Will you and the family come to the wedding? It's next year on the first day of spring." Ryouko had a hopeful smile on. 

"Of course I'll go. You expect me to miss my best friend's wedding?" 

Ryouko started blushing profusely. "Well actually I thought you wouldn't want to come because I was going to marry Leon," Ryouko stuttered.

Tenchi saw how embarrassed Ryouko so he gave her a reassuring smile. "Its alright Ryouko. I would think the same thing."

The two walked back to the house. Soon, everyone found his or her way home. The family and guest watched some television before it was time to eat dinner. Sasami made some American food she had been learning how to make. Sasami had cooked some hamburgers and rice. (Odd? Yes, I believe so. Rice burger! Lotte Dia! Sorry, Korean burger; nasty stuff, my brother said. ^_^) When the family finished, Ryouko called them to the living room. 

"Ryouko, what is it? Are you dying?" Mihoshi asked. "Please don't die! You just came back! Wah!!!"

Ryouko sweat dropped, "Uh…Mihoshi, I'm not going to die. I wanted to tell you that me and Leon," at this, Leon put his arm around Ryouko's waist, "are getting married." Everyone started talking. "What? Why? How? When?" "Yay! Ryouko's not gonna die!" Etc.

When everyone finished Ryouko continued to speak, "We are getting married on the first day of spring. We were hoping that you guys would come. Will you?"

"Yes! Let's go! Please Ayeka?" Sasami asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes, but only if Lord Tenchi goes," Ayeka answered. She looked up to Tenchi with hope in her eyes. Would he realize that she truly loved him or would he dream of the woman who was already taken?

"Of course we're going! This is Ryouko's wedding!" Tenchi announced. Tenchi saw all the smiling faces and smiled. His eyes met Ayeka's and he blushed.

Epilogue

After Ryouko and Leon stayed a couple of months, they left to finish the wedding arrangements. Soon after though, the Masaki family left for the journey ahead. In the winter months the family made it to the palace. The royal family greeted them.

On the first day of spring, the wedding took place. Tenchi was Leon's best man and Ayeka was Ryouko's maid of honor. Many people came to view the wedding. It was very spectacular; there were festivities and the like. 

The following months in Okayama, Tenchi and Ayeka married. They had three children. Also, Sasami became heir to the throne, Washu stayed with her daughter and renewed their relationship. Mihoshi was promoted and found a loving boyfriend.

Leon and Ryouko had five boys and girls. They all lived happily knowing that they had many people to turn to when something horrendous or amazing happened.

AN: Sorry about ending it like that. I started this a long, long time ago and I wanted to finish it. Please review. Thank you.


End file.
